You Can't Hide Yourself From Me
by nakedkittie34
Summary: I heard its footsteps keeping in rhythm with mine...why was it following me? What did it want?... Envy x OC oneshot


I could hear the footsteps following me from close behind. Heavy yet light, they were; and very hard to discern. My black coat billowed around me as a harsh wind blew. I hugged my coat closer to me. The streetlights offered very little on this gloomy night.

The footsteps continued to fall in step. When I accelerated, it accelerated. Turning into a dark alley, I hoped to be able to see it. There was only one direction anyone could run in an alley.

I stopped. It did the same. My eyes scanned the tall, dark buildings on either side. All had some sort of rail balcony; easy for anyone to jump onto. But it wouldn't make itself known. This type of intruder only showed itself when it wanted to, on its own terms.

I resumed my walk. It did the same. Whatever it was, camouflage was its specialty. Transforming into others to hide its true self. My eyes widened instantly. Camouflage…

A spark of realization lit within me. I almost laughed at the simplicity. Now it was a matter of a mouse catching a deceiving cat.

There! Up ahead, the alley opened to a small park. Its only shelter now would be the numerous trees that were planted in the park upon its inception. I shuffled across an empty street before stepping through a wrought-iron gate.

The park was completely deserted. Perfect. A cobblestone trail coiled around the park, allowing for couples and families to enjoy the scenery. My black boots clicked as I stepped onto the path. Almost immediately, a tree to my right shook once. I caught the scent of something…familiar. Very familiar. The scent of blood mixed with a perfume.

The corner of my lip twitched into a smirk. Oh yeah. I knew who this cat was. I walked further into the park while it flew from tree to tree in a poor attempt to hide itself. I almost caught its form when it flew to another tree directly next to me.

My hand bumped my coat pocket and I remembered I hid a small dagger there in case of an…emergency. Without seeming obvious to his pursue, I slowly reached into the pocket and circled my hand around the dagger. The timing had to be absolutely perfect. The tree ahead of me was just the right thing to catch this cat.

I kept my head down, but my eyes fixed on that tree. My hand gripped the dagger. It would soon be next to me. Almost…almost… There!

I flung the dagger at the form jumping in mid-air. It disappeared! My dagger dropped to the grass, now completely useless. Where did it go? I turned in all directions, but it wasn't anywhere to be found. The tree didn't even shake! Where was the cat?

"Looking for me?" a husky voice whispered in my ear. His breath was warm. I smiled.

"Yes, I was. You were following me. You're lacking in your stealth lately, Envy." I rotated around to meet Envy's grinning face.

"Damn. I thought I could have fooled ya."

"You did…until I recognized your scent. You always smell of blood and my perfume." He laughed lightly. It was music to my ears.

I turned my back to him, intent on being alone. Two muscular arms, however, had another idea. They grabbed me from behind and pulled me against a warm body. I felt his muscles rippling under his smooth skin. Oh man. Sinful thoughts rushed through my head, each one as creative as the next. My heart quickened while warm tingles spread throughout my body. A small smile appeared on my face. I hated it when he did this to me.

"And where do you think you're going?" he whispered as he turned me to face him. His violent eyes flashed with a hint of mischief…and lust. It made me weak in the knees and unable to answer him.

"I, uh-" He leaned toward me. His lips lightly brushed against mine.

"You know I won't let you go…"

His lips captured mine in a fierce kiss. One arm draped around my waist while the other delved into my hair. My arms found their way around his neck. I tilted my head for better access to his delicious mouth. He tasted so damn good…

My hands switched positions and raked the curve of his back. He gasped in my mouth and my tongue instantly flitted into his, deepening the kiss. We fought a desperate war for dominance…he won.

His hands roamed every inch of my body. And I mean every inch. I moaned lightly as he stroked one breast. He smiled against my mouth, relishing in the sound of my moans. It gave him great satisfaction.

Envy broke the kiss, both of our lips swollen and our breathing heavy. His hands clasped onto the coat and he slowly pulled it down. He then grabbed the rim of my shirt. My heart raced faster and faster. I raised my arms and the shirt was off. I stepped closer to him, putting my hand on his toned chest. His heart beat as fast as mine. I wanted to feel his skin, warm and smooth. I pulled his top over his head and slowly traced his nipples with my finger, eliciting an alluring moan. Our eyes met and I couldn't take it anymore. The need was too great. My lips latched onto his again and another war ensued. This time, I won.

He let me have control, but Envy's patience was soon running out. He needed more. More to touch, more to kiss and lick and caress. His body was brimming with an ache that demanded satisfaction. Both of his hands trailed down my back until they touched what they sought. Cupping my bottom, he hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly lowered both of us onto the soft grass, never breaking the ensuing kiss.

Who knew that a sexy cat could seduce a mouse?


End file.
